Yuki Saizuki
Yuki Saizuki is the princess of Crystalia and one of the two heroines. She was given away to her maternal relatives as a baby by her mother under the belief that her father would use her as a political marriage tool to create ties with a certain other nation. Appearance & Personality Normal 14 Years Old As a child Yuki is relatively short girl with light skin and blue eyes. She has short purple hair that hangs just above her shoulders and is decorated with a white hair clip that has blue gem in the center. Her apparel consists of a purple dress and an overcoat that has a base color of white with purple accents while the inside is a light blue that fades out into white towards the ends. She wears primarily blue and white striped thigh-high socks with purple accents and boots of a matching color scheme. Yuki is an overall very sweet and and generally carefree girl, though she's pretty lazy and doesn't like to do much unless she just absolutely has to. She would rather spend her days eating, napping, and playing games rather than doing work. Despite being lazy she's also very hardworking when it comes to things she actually cares enough about, making her ambition a forced to be reckoned with when motivated. While she normally has a happy-go-lucky attitude and seems relatively harmless, when provoked she actually becomes rather frightening in the sense that she suddenly becomes extremely serious and may or may not resort to violence. This side typically only comes out when something she finds highly distasteful happens to her loved ones or if something is just getting in the way of another thing she'd rather be doing. 18 Years Old As a young adult Yuki is resourceful, disciplined, wise, and outwardly serious, yet full of charm temperament. She is very persistent, persevering and naturally helpful along with being typically responsible and with a reliable disposition though she can also occasionally be a tad attention seeking or pessimistic. Although she is inclined to be incredibly honest, generous and loyal with a sense of humor she also tends to possess a fragile ego and a critical side too. Her protective caring nature is pragmatic and insightful while her active mind is great at multi-tasking. She is intensely curious with modern outlook and views and a fondness of literature and music. She is usually mainly quiet and unassuming despite her touch of idealism but she can sometimes allow inner fears to govern decisions. Elemental Awakening History Yuki is the only princess of the Crystalia which makes her the daughter of Noburu Saizuki and Yuzuki Saizuki. She was born being the youngest of the children, having three older brothers - Takeshi Saizuki, Takumi Saizuki, and Takehiko Saizuki. Not too long after her birth, an marriage was instantly arranged between her and the prince of Noctibus. Knowing full well of Noburu's true intentions behind the marriage, Yuki's mother made haste and gave Yuki away to her sister - Yuki's aunt - and brother in law to raise her as their own under the pretense of being ordinary commoners. Now in the care of her maternal aunt and uncle, Yuki was taken away to the kingdom of Galia still within the borders of the Crystalia where she was raised for fourteen years never knowing of he royal roots. It was during this time that she met her best friend - Mayomi Takamini in the first grade of Elementary School. Since then the two had become inseparable and did everything together. Through Mayomi she met Keiichi who she also became close friends with. Story Powers & Abilities Powers *'Cryokinesis': She can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. Water is completely useless against her. **'Frigiokinesis': Can create, shape and manipulate cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, ranging from subjective feeling of cool to absolute zero. **'Cryokinetic Constructs': Can turn ice into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. ***'Cryokinetic Claws': Can project and retract razor-sharp claws of ice from their fingertips and around the hands for offensive purposes. ***'Cryokinetic Blade Construction': Can construct bladed weapons of various shapes and sizes out of ice. She is able to manipulate the blade, making it extremely sharp, allowing her to freeze the surrounding area or unleash shards of ice that are capable of penetrating anything. ***'Cryokinetic Bow Construction': Can construct bows (including crossbows) and arrows from nothing or by shaping the existing ice allowing her to attack from distance. Depending on what the weapon is made of, it can possess a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. ***'Cryokinetic Cloning': Can create copies of herself and others using ice. Since the her copies are ice her enemies are blinded or harmed by ice once they destroy the clone. ***'Cryokinetic Wing Manifestation': Can form wings out of ice and use them from transportation to offensive and defensive purposes such as using them as a shield to block oncoming attacks or slicing the user's target for a cold icy sting. **'Cryokinetic Breath': Is able to manipulate energy that can manifest as ice or freezing cold in their lungs in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of ice and cold. These shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres, or a cloud of it from the mouth. *'Cold Immunity ': Body is immune to extreme cold, making her immune to hypothermia and freezing. Abilities *'Elemental Awakening': Goes hand-in-hand with her Ice Empowerment. In areas of extreme cold, she can unleash her full power of ice without any constraints. Statistics |-|14 Years Old= |-|18 Years Old= Techniques *'Cryokinetic Combat': She is able to utilize ice manipulation with her physical combat, allowing her to both create tools and weapons for attack and manipulate the environment for her advantage (freezing the ground, sudden ice-walls, etc.) *'Cryokinetic Regeneration': She can use ice to regenerate her body with the amount used defining the speed of healing. *'Cryoportation': Can use ice to teleport, she can turn or merge into ice, melt and reappear somewhere else, growing as ice and shattering it to be free. *'Ice Healing': She can heal herself or others by using ice, absorbing frozen energies and using them to freeze molecules, renewing damaged cells, causing them to stop bleeding. Ice can also provide energy to close up wounds, and allowing optimal health. *'Cryostasis': She can freeze cells, whole tissues, or any other substances susceptible to damage caused by chemical reactivity or time by cooling to sub-zero temperatures to preserve them. *'Ice Aura': She can coat herself in an icy aura that allows her to use cold and ice in various offensive ways. She can expel large amounts of energy with the same nature as ice. *'Ice Empowerment': She can become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when she comes in contact with cold, unlocking abilities related to the cold and enhancing her existing powers. Move List Normal Rank D * Frost Zap: Can release ice in tiny short of burst to cause pain or discomfort, but little actual damage, since they are usually too low-powered to be destructive. * Ice Blast: Can release a powered ice bolt over a specific target area from her hands. * Ice Burst: Can create and project bolts of ice and control the power of her projectiles, the bolts aren't weak but they aren't as powerful a single full-power Ice Blast. These bolts could be used to stun, freeze, injure, or even to possibly penetrate/stab the enemy. Rank C * Arctic Breath: Exhales a wave of freezing are from her lungs to both damage and a chance freeze enemies. * Ice Sphere: Can create and launch spheres made of ice or containing ice energy. * Ice Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used with ice energy. * Scatter Shot: Can generate and launch ice projectiles that can split up into several smaller ones, enabling them to hit a wider range of targets. Rank B * Cryo Bomb: Create explosive constructs with freezing properties. Instead of a fiery blast, the bombs raptly disperse cold, freezing liquids and coating objects in ice, including icicles to impale the target. * Ice Bullets: Can fire bullets from her own body as opposed to a firearm. Said bullets are composed of ice energy. Much more powerful, precise, and versatile than Ice Burst. * Arctic Beam: Can produce pinpoint accurate beams of ice or sub-zero energy that freezes everything it hits instantly * Wave Motion Blast: Can release enormous and destructive wave of energy at a desired target and is likely destroy the surrounding area Rank A * Ice Pulse: Can release waves, spirals, rings, pulse, blasts, balls, and bursts of energy and use them to damage, push, bind and/or paralyze people. She is able to send energy through any form of matter creating ruptures, and creating a pulse energy that can go through anything. * Ice Pillars: Can form large pillars and use them as projectiles. * Expanding Ice Bolt: The perfected variation of Ice Blast. She can launch bolts of energy that are able to rapidly expand on contact with an object or when it reaches the chosen place. These bolts are compressed force-fields that quickly expand to large sizes. Elemental Awakening * Formulated Cryo Blast: Is able to create and project blasts of ice that can take the form of any creature or object that she can imagine and make her blast seem like it's alive if she wants. * Deep Freeze: Can freeze anything, from tangible targets, to intangible energy such as fire, or concepts such as time. They can drop the temperature to absolute zero, which is impossible by natural means, causing quantum effects; due to freezing at such otherwise impossible levels, breakdowns at atomic levels and superconductivity occur. Cold Immunity provides no defense against this ability and thawing of ice is more difficult, if not impossible. Creation & Development Yuki as a child is largely inspired by Neptune from the Hyperdimension Neptunia series and Mizore Shirayuki from the Rosario Vampire series. Her design as a child takes inspiration from Tsunako's unused concept designs for Neptune's look in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Her method of using ice in combat is a nod to Mizore Shirayuki who also uses Ice Constructs in battle. Her personality can also be compared to Neptune and Mizore's. Much like Neptune, Yuki is lazy and prefers not too work unless she absolutely has to, and much like Mizore she becomes frighteningly serious and possibly violent when provoked enough. As a young adult, Yuki draws inspiration from Yumi of the Senran Kagura series, Morichika Rinnosuke of the Touhou series, and Purple Heart from Neptunia. Her new clothes as a young adult is inspired by the clothes that Morichika wears albeit in a more feminine way. Yuki's hair is reminiscent to that of Purple Hearts in next form. Adult Yuki's personality, while still retaining aspects of her personality as a child, can be loosely compared to Yumi's personality. Yuki is similar to Yumi as she shares her cool, logical demeanor and strong ambition to achieve goals she has set out for herself while still being able to maintain a sense of humor. Her change from child to young adult was purposely made to the most drastic to play on the fact that people thought she never really grow up to be that stunning in such a short time. Trivia Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Characters